


All I Need

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slow Dancing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: They're dancing now, but it's not embarrassing - not even when Walt starts to sing along...





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> For my Drabble123 chart, [In the Dark](https://calise.dreamwidth.org/288772.html#cutid). Prompt: Dancing in the Dark
> 
> A companion/postscript to my canon-divergent [Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/series/837138.html#cutid) series. This time it's from Jesse's POV. It can be read as a stand-alone if you haven't read the series.

Jesse never thought he'd be in the honeymoon suite. Never imagined he'd be there with another guy. Never dreamed it would be Mr White.

They take off their ties and Walt opens the window, letting in a rush of fresh air. Jesse's been feeling a little hot under the collar all day, and the cooling breeze is welcome. It's a magical night. The vast, clear sky above is strewn with countless stars. They drink their complimentary champagne and look out at the view, until the aching desire to be in each other’s arms takes over.

Music is drifting up from the terrace below. An upbeat disco number fades out and makes way for something slow and romantic. Walt starts to sway to it as they hold each other close. Jesse vaguely recognises it. It's not like anything he'd normally listen to, but it doesn't matter, because it's beautiful, perfect for this moment. He rests his head against Walt's shoulder and goes with the flow, moving with him, letting him take him wherever he wants. They're dancing now, but it's not embarrassing - not even when Walt starts to sing along.

As they continue to move to the music, Jesse swears he can feel the whole world disappearing. The deep intensity of their bond is overwhelming, and he still can't quite believe this is happening, that a few hours earlier they were standing together, making their vows, promising so much to one another. The thought of it scares him a little and excites him a lot, but mostly it fills him with complete and utter bliss. He closes his eyes and allows himself to feel everything, unabashed and open-hearted, as gently murmured words fall softly against his ear.

_"Sometimes all I need_  
_Is the air that I breathe_  
_And to love you..."_

**Author's Note:**

> The song Jesse and Walt dance to is "The Air that I Breathe" by The Hollies. (Written by Albert Hammond, Mike Hazlewood, 1972)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HydvceA1PAI


End file.
